The Sky
by The lone cloud
Summary: Parallel worlds are caused by the choices we make. Every single decision creates another world, full of all new possibilities. Sawada Iemitsu decided to be honest, and as a result, Nana was killed. The Tsuna of this world grows up in the Mafia with Iemitsu. Fem!27.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been floating around in my brain for quite some time, so I decided to finally write it down. This is my first multi chapter fic, so be tolerant, okay? I'm so much better at oneshots. The first chapter is a bit short, but I promise they won't all be! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, khr wouldn't be as good as it is.**

* * *

Iemitsu held the wailing baby in his shaking, blood soaked hands. Somehow, he knew that this would happen. His intuition told him. His intuition told him that if he was open with her, if he kept no secrets, if he was one hundred percent honest, she would be killed.

He couldn't even tell whose sobs were his by this point. He felt another surge of anger, at himself, at the baby he held, at the dead men lined up on the floor. A mixture of Nana's bodyguards and the assassins.

They weren't supposed to kill her. They were supposed to kill the baby. They were supposed to kill the Decimo.

He hadn't gotten there in time. He had burst through the door to find his wife bleeding out on the ground, multiple bullet wounds in her chest. He found his crying baby on the ground, another gun aimed for it's tiny head. The rest was a blur, all he remembered was rage, and then he was covered with blood.

He clutched he baby tighter, trying to sooth it, but only managing to smear the crimson liquid all over it's face. Nana's face.

He stood, running for the door. He can get away from here. He can go to Italy, where his baby will be loved. Where Nana's baby will be loved. He looked down at the small, now calm face of his child, the big, doe like eyes staring into his soul. He can already tell that his child, their child will grow up to be as kind as she is, as she was.

And now, looking down onto the sleeping face of his daughter, he knows that it'll be alright. They'll make it through this.

They have to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Sawada Tsunako, while small, was not stupid. She knew that everyone was supposed to have a mommy and a daddy, but why does it matter? Her best friend Basil doesn't have either. And she was perfectly fine with her daddy. Well, sort of.

He was kind, and he meant well, but he often left her behind when he went places, instead bringing back small souvenirs. She loved all of the toys that daddy brought her, but she wanted to go outside. She wanted to see what was behind those gates, what was beyond the gravel road that she could see out of her window.

Whenever she asked, her daddy would immediately say no, looking at her strangely. His eyes looked sad, and it looked like he was begging her not to ask again. She would always cave. She couldn't stand making anyone sad.

Basil always went with him, and sometimes he told her stories about the outside, about big, stone buildings and man made rivers and the sea. She always liked when he told her about the sea. His eyes would light up and he would stare into space, a blissful smile on his face. He told her about the salty water and the laughing and playing kids, and how if you stood at just the right place, you could dig your toes into the sand and feel the water wash away beneath you. He brought her a seashell once, and they took turns listening to the waves.

"Isn't it magnificent, Sawada-dono?"

She would nod, mesmerized by the sound of the ocean, dreaming about the day she would see it, the dark blue water always touching the light blue sky.

* * *

Some days, the Varia would come to the mansion. She would always run to meet them.

"Look, Xanxus-nii! I have a seashell!"

He spared her a glance, looking from the small girl to the shiny shell in her hand. Eventually he sighed and kneeled down. "What about it, trash?"

She thrust it into his face. "Listen, you can hear the ocean!"

He scoffed. "That's a myth." He stood and turned to his squad. "Come on, trash. Let's get this over with."

She gave each of them a hug as they passed. Lussuria patted her hair and complemented her on her dress, but Bel lingered for a bit, hugging her tightly.

"Ushishishi~. Hello, princess."

He always called her that, from the minute hey met. "Hi Bel! Listen to my seashell!"

He took it and held it up to his ear. "Wow. You can hear it."

She grinned. "I told you so!"

He grinned back at her, hugging her tightly. "Bye-bi, princess."

The Varia disappeared into the mansion.

* * *

"Grandpa!"

Timoteo turned around when something latched onto his leg, hindering him motionless. He was on his way back from his meeting with Xanxus, feeling more exhausted than usual. However, he wasn't too tired to smile down at the little girl.

"Yes, Tsunako?"

"Look!"

He found himself looking at a seashell, rather large with an intricate pattern. He looked at the child curiously. She thrusted the shell in his face impatiently.

"Listen to it!"

He put it up to his ear, feeling rather skeptical. He was surprised to actually hear something, the waves crashing down on the beach.

She looked at him. "Well?"

He smiled at her, ruffling her long hair. "It's amazing, Tsunako."

She seemed satisfied with that, and she took off down the hall, most likely looking for her next victim.

He smiled fondly. That girl was just too adorable.

* * *

Iemetsu plopped down on the couch, taking a swig from his bottle of wine. He swished it around for a moment, looking at the red drink. He scowled when the door was slammed open.

"Daddy!"

His anger evaporated in an instant. "Aww, hello Tsu-chan!" He lifted her into his lap. "Was everything okay while I was gone?"

She nodded enthusiastically, amber eyes shining. "Yeah! Me and Basil and Xanxus-nii and the Varia kept this place ship shape!" She suddenly looked sullen. "Daddy?"

He smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. "Yes?"

She looked up at him, her small hands clutching something. She uncovered it, showing a shell. He looked a it quizzically. "Basil got this for me. Listen." She held it up to his ear, and he heard soft waves rolling onto sand, the sound of the sea at night. "Isn't it pretty?"

He nodded. "It sure is."

She looked down, fiddling with her fingers. "Well, I was just wondering..." She peeked at him through her bangs. "Can I go to the sea?"

He froze. "Tsunako..."

She hopped off of his lap. "It's okay daddy. I understand." She trudged to her room, small socks rubbing against the carpet. She hopped into her bed without brushing her teeth, staring out the window at the stars in the night sky. She wondered hoe those stars would look from somewhere else.

She drifted to sleep, dreaming that night about playing on the beach, the waves lapping against her toes and dragging away the sand from under her. It wasn't as amazing as she had imagined. It felt more like the world was slipping away from under her.

* * *

**Wow. I just spent an entire chapter on a seashell. Go figure. Anyways, I hope you liked it! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: khr is a beautiful piece of work. If I wrote it, then it would be maimed beyond recognition **

* * *

Tsunako is only six during the cradle incident.

She doesn't remember much about it. It was all a blur. She remembered being there when it happened, seeing her guards and friends fall, covered in blood. Watched them choke on something that wasn't there. Watch them get stabbed in the back by their own ally.

She was overlooked, of course. Even if the Varia had found her hiding place, they wouldn't have killed her. She was like a precious little sister to them, she was like their pet. She watched her big brothers brutally murder her whole family.

Thankfully, most of the CEDEF was out on a mission that day. Her daddy and Basil and Oregano and Lal were safe. She thanked God for that.

But even so, knowing that they were safe, she ran away.

Despite being traumatized and scarred beyond belief, she saw this as a golden opportunity. It was horrible, but she gained from this. She was finally able to go outside.

The world she found was not what she expected.

* * *

When she had ran, she was sure to take a few things with her. She was young, not stupid.

She ran up to her room and packed a bag full of clothes, an extra pair of shoes, a knife (Bel had given her a couple for her birthday), and some soap. She snuck into her father's room, hacking open his locked desk drawer with her knife, taking out a couple hundred dollars. She pocketed the money, quickly leaving the room. Mammon would be proud.

She sneaked out of the mansion, tip toeing over dead bodies until she reached the gates. It didn't take long for her to get over them, Lal had trained her for a while now. In fact, the only reason she didn't run away before was because there was always someone with her. Not today. She smirked dryly.

She set off on foot down the road, feeling a sort of euphoria as she walked down the road. She figured that she was on an adventure. She skipped down the gravel road, her backpack swinging behind her. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

She walked for hours before she saw something. A small building. Her eyes trailed up the road. Then a bigger building. And a bigger one. And a bigger one! Soon she was walking between the tall buildings, each exactly like Basil Described.

Her wide eyes scanned her surroundings, taking in the bright banners and signs. She sniffed, smelling freshly baked sweets and bread. Her shiny shoes scuffed against the pavement, kicking up dust.

It was so much greater than she imagined.

* * *

She bought some food (why in the world did she forget to bring her own?) and hailed a cab, using her vast knowledge (Basil's stories) to do exactly what she was supposed to do. She told the cabbie to take her to the nearest airport.

Once she got there, it was no problem getting through. The metal detector picked up on the knife, but all of the adults just figured that it was a highly realistic toy.

She spent a few hours just looking at the brochures, deciding on where she wanted to go. She eventually decided on Japan, because she knew quite a bit of Japanese. Her father taught her both Italian and Japanese from a young age. She was fluent in both.

And plus, Japan was a bunch of islands. And islands are surrounded by the ocean. She wanted to see the ocean so badly.

She found herself boarding the next flight to Namimori. It was the only flight to Japan for a week.

After a long and tiring flight, she stepped off of the plane, stretching her aching muscles and yawning. "Welcome to Namimori, little one." Said the flight attendant.

Welcome home.

* * *

**I don't feel like I did my best on this chapter, but whatever. I'm half asleep right now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the wait! I had a killer migraine. It was terrible. I couldn't even see straight. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, I'm going to put up a poll for the pairing in this story. Vote for anyone you want. i'm going to shut the poll once I get to the future ark so I can integrate it into the story. Bye-bi~!**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned. **

* * *

The man in the Fedora smirked, titling said headwear down so that it shadowed his eyes. Nono watched him curiously, smiling when the man stood up, taking the file with him.

"Sounds interesting. How fast do you want it?"

"As fast as possible."

"Can do. See you later, Timeteo."

The man turned around, dusting off his fine suit casually. When he got to the doorway, he turned around, a glint in his obsidian eyes. "What if she's unwilling?"

Nono sighed. "I'll figure something out. It's been two years and the search hasn't progressed at all. I hope she's alright."

The man smirked again. "Don't worry about it. I'll bring her back in one piece." He disappeared around the corner, chuckling slightly.

"This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Sawada Tsunako was not having a good day.

She was rained on while she was sleeping, which isn't very pleasant to wake up to in case you were wondering. Then, she got caught trying to steal a package of beef jerky from the supermarket. The police officer had let her off with a slight scolding (she was only eight, you know) and a pat on the head. Finally, she had gone to the park and was beat up by a bunch of kids that thought that she was a boy. So what if her hair was short?! She had hacked all but a few inches off when it got too dirty to wash it as much, and now it stuck up all around her head, much like a boy's.

Oh well. At least she had one friend.

"Tsuna-chan!"

She turned to the source of the noise, seeing a auburn haired girl with kind honey colored eyes waving at her. She waved back, smiling for the first time that day. The girl ran up to her, smoothing down her skirt. "Hi Kyoko!"

Tsuna met with her every once and a while, more often now that her brother was injured. "How's Onii-San?"

Kyoko smiled brightly. "He's healing up wonderfully! His face is almost all healed up now!" She frowned, patting Tsuna's hair. "I wish you kept your hair long. It's so pretty!" She looked distressed. Tsuna rolled her eyes.

"So where are we going today?"

Kyoko often took Tsuna to play with her for the day, and they usually went to shops and bought candy and played games. Kyoko would invite her to sleep over afterwords, letting her use the bath and wash up all of her clothes. They had been doing this for over a year now, ever since Tsuna had met Onii-San.

"We're going to go to the cake shop!"

That was one of their favorites. They usually went to the cake shop or the arcade at least once a week. Tsuna looped her arm through Kyoko's. "Awesome! Let's go see Onii-San afterwards!"

They skipped off up the road, singing and whistling and laughing, just like two normal children.

* * *

"Do you know anything about her?"

He had his bright green gun aimed directly at the man's head, smirking coldly as the man struggled.

"No! I don't know anything!"

The man in the fedora pondered over this for a moment. "You have all of this country's flight records, do you not?"

"Y-yes! I do!"

"And you don't know anything?"

"N-no! I don't!"

"Die then."

"W-wait, wh-!" The man's question was cut off by a loud bang, his head lolled lifelessly on his neck, the fresh corpse falling out of the seat. Blood pooled around the lifeless body.

"Hmph. Useless."

The dark, suit clad man looked over the list on the table. They were all of the flights going out of Italy during the three days after the cradle incident. There were seven flights blacked out. He crossed out another one.

"Eight down, a hundred and fifty seven to go." He looked at the next town on the list. "Namimori, huh."

He sipped his coffee. "Ugh. Now my coffee's cold." He kicked the body. "Bastard."

He looked at the list again. He was going to Namimori.

Hopefully he would get another coffee. Preferably an expresso.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I took my poll down.**

**I know, I'm so bipolar. But if figured that it was too early in the story to think about pairings. I mean, she's only eight! I'm sorry about the false alarm everybody. **

**Disclaimer: I no own. Go bother someone else.**

* * *

It is a universal rule that if you wake up and you are trapped in a potato sack, you are most likely in the process of being kidnapped.

Now, if you are a normal child, you will freak out, squirming and wriggling and screaming at the top of your lungs. However, if you are Sawada Tsunako, you will stay perfectly still and silent, remembering countless hours of training on what to do if kidnapped. Grandpa had insisted, much to her father's chagrin. I mean, it's not like she'd ever leave the mansion, right?

Wrong.

Anyways, she stayed still in the sack, scanning her surroundings. Judging by the blood rushing to her head and the pressure on the bag, she was slung over someone's shoulder. It was actually quite painful. She had a headache already.

She yelped when he bag was suddenly thrown down, her back hitting what was most likely concrete with a loud thump. She looked up at her captor, a tall, lean man in an expensive suit. She noted his obsidian eyes and his curled sideburns. How the hell did he get them like that?

"Stand up."

She obeyed, looking at the man warily. "Who're you?"

The man ignored her, instead taking out a cell phone and typing in a number. "I've got her. Prepare the jet."

"Who're you talking to, mister?"

"What are you talking about? There's supposed to be enough fuel to power seven airplanes."

"Mister?"

"Fine, I'll wait."

"Mister?"

No, just put the pilot on the phone."

"Mister?"

The man turned to her, an irritated look in his eyes. "What?!"

"Who are you?"

The man rolled his eyes. "My name is Reborn. Stop bothering me. I have work to do."

"What?"

He looked at her. "I'm taking you home."

* * *

It took him a grand total of twenty-seven minutes to calm her down.

She sat on the couch (they were in Reborn's hotel room), fuming silently. Reborn sat across from her, holding Leon in his hand. "Are you calm now?"

She pouted and sniffed. "I don't wanna go home!" She sifted miserably. "I want to stay here with Onii-San and Kyoko-chan!"

He rolled his eyes once again at her stupidity. "You have no home, only two friends, and no food. Why would you want to stay here?"

She looked up at him, eyes gleaming. "It's so pretty here! I want to live in Japan and watch sunsets and pick flowers and go buy cakes with Kyoko-chan and-"

He tuned her out. He didn't really care about what she wanted. He had a job. "I'll talk to Timeteo."

Her head shot up. "Grandpa?"

"Yes."

"Oh okay. Tell him I said hi!"

He facepalmed.

* * *

"What do you mean, she doesn't want to come back?"

Timeteo sat at his desk, fingers tapping nervously on the polished wood.

"She said she wants to stay with 'Onii-San' and 'Kyoko-chan.' She likes Japan a lot, apparently."

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "I know, but why Namimori? Why that place after all these years?"

"Maybe it's fate, Nono."

"Reborn, you don't believe in fate."

"I know. But I do believe that sometimes there is a place that we need to be. Maybe Dame-Tsuna's is Namimori."

Timeteo blinked. "Dame-Tsuna?"

"That's what all the kids here call her."

He sighed again. "I trust your judgement, Reborn. If you think that she should stay, I trust you. Your instincts are a lot better than mine."

"Thank you."

"So, if she's going to live there, will you take care of her?"

"Me?"

"Yes. Just think of it as a head start on her tutoring."

"Okay. It'll give me more time to look for her guardians as well."

"Thank you, Reborn." He paused. "How do I tell Iemitsu?"

"Just tell him that Tsuna's living in Namimori now. He won't come to live with her here, but I'm sure that he'll stop by every once and a while."

"Okay. Good idea, Reborn. Again, thank you."

"No problem." He could practically hear his sadistic smirk. "I'll make her into the best Vongola boss I can."

The line went dead. Typical Reborn.

"I just hope he doesn't torture the poor girl."

He seriously doubted it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. I still own absolutely nothing.**

**Hey guys! Here's my newest chapter! *Dramatic drumroll***

**I'm sorry that m chapters are so short! Apparently, I am incapable of writing more than 1000 words in one chapter. :|**

**Anyways, I wanted to just answer a question real quick for all of you out there.**

**This story is slightly AU, but I WILL be following the main storyline. However, I am only going to write up to the final battle with Byakuran (and maybe a few chapters after, you know, the resolution). As much as I LOVE the Shimon, I honestly have no idea how to write them. So instead of boring you with my suckish writing, I will instead finish this along with the anime. I'm sorry to all of you who love the manga, most of that stuff will not be in here. Sorry!**

**And without further adeu, the chapter!**

* * *

"HIEEE! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Thirteen year old Tsunako Sawada leaped out of bed, pulling on her skirt and sweater. She ran a comb through unruly hair and pulled it into a ponytail. She ran into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast and the pre packed lunches.

"Reborn, why didn't you wake me up?!"

He didn't even look up from his paper. "A good Mafia boss needs to learn how to handle things herself."

"You liar! You just wanted to see me struggle, you sadist!"

He smirked and sipped his coffee.

She barreled out of the door, cursing at him at the top of her lungs. He vaguely wondered where she learned to curse like that.

She ran as hard as her skinny little legs could carry her (which was actually quite fast. Five years of training with Reborn would do that to you), sprinting past a laughing Yamamoto, a smiling Kyoko, and a shouting Ryohei.

"JOIN THE BOXING CLUB, SAWADA!"

"NOT NOW, ONII-SAN!"

She slammed open the front doors and climbed the stairs two at a time. She couldn't afford to be late. It would cost her her life. She finally spotted the shiny, polished doors and she put on a bit more speed, as much as she could handle. Come on, almost there...

The doors burst open. "I have your lunch, Hibari-san!"

He looked up from his desk and tapped a spot on it's organized surface. "Put it here, omnivore."

She dropped the package onto his desk, collapsing onto the chair on the other side. She took a minute to catch her breath, fanning her red face. He looked at her curiously.

"Did you run the whole way here?"

She glared at him. "Only because you insist on having your lunch to you before the first bell rings." She huffed. "Honestly, Kyoya. Why don't you just eat lunch with us?"

He went back to his papers. She saw a hospital bill, but she didn't bother to ask about it. It was probably for the kid he had beaten up yesterday.

"I can't eat lunch with a bunch of herbivores." She sensed the unsaid 'it'll ruin my reputation'. Honestly, he acted like such a kid sometimes.

She huffed. "Fine. But you're buying me something to eat later. Preferably cake."

He rolled his eyes. "Go to class, omnivore."

* * *

She walked into her classroom (late, as always. Stupid Kyoya) and took her seat next to Takeshi and Kyoko. She grinned at the both of them, who smiled back (although rather sympathetically). She snapped to attention when the teacher's ruler smacked on her desk.

"Class, let's say that hypothetically, a particularly dame girl arrived to class late and held up the entire lesson. How does his effect your learning? Apparently it ruins her learning because she never gets above a fifty on a test!"

She smiled. "Good morning to you too, Nezu-sensei!"

He scowled at her and turned back to the board. "Pop quiz today on quadratics. I hope you studied!"

The class groaned as one, Tsuna amongst them. She dropped her head onto her desk with a loud thunk.

"Damn it. I forgot to study. Reborn's gonna kill me!"

Her friends nodded mournfully, as if they were already picking out flowers to put on her grave.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was not the happiest camper at the moment.

Firstly, he had met up with _another _family that denied him because he played the piano _six years ago. _I mean, what the hell? Who cares? He could have been an exhibitionist six years ago and they wouldn't care.

Then, just because God felt like taking a piss on his life, he was kicked out of his apartment for the 'inappropriate use of dynamite'. He had been using dynamite ever since he moved into that apartment! Why kick him out now?! So now, he was homeless, jobless, and in desperate need of a shower.

Oh well. At least he still looked awesome.

Suddenly, there was a vibration and an annoying ringing from his jacket pocket. He took out his phone and checked the number, shrugging when he didn't recognize it.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Gokudera Hayato." _The voice was smooth and confident, with just the slightest bit of amusement. _" I have a job for you..."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the long absence guys. I've really been stuggling to keep up with school and such. And I also had my iPod taken away at school. That's what I write most of my stuff on because my whole family has one laptop to share. And there are a lot of us.**

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own anything.**

**R&R please! Reviews make my world go round!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The little girl ran through the halls, panting slightly, bare feet slapping on the polished wood floors, blood splashing around her. She stumbled, heart stopping for the split second it took to regain her footing. She ran even faster now, trying to make up for lost time.

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock._

She could practically hear her time slipping away, the rambunctious laughter of her persuers close behind.

_Left, Right, Right, Left._

It was very easy to navigate these halls. After all, she had been wandering them since she could walk. But never had she seen them like this. Lifeless bodies, walls painted red. It was unfamiliar, but at the same time, it seemed _right _somehow, like this was the way it was supposed to be.

_Squish, Squash, Splash, Thud._

Despite all of the bodies, she knew that tonight was not the night of her demise. But the lingering smell of death in the air was enough to make her forget.

_A slash, a spurt, a scream._

She turned the corner, slicing her leg on a wire. She ignored the pain and kept moving. She could avoid it now that she knew it was there. She knew the person who made it, after all.

_Almost there..._

She could see the door now, the door that led to her salvation. They could not harm her in her own home. Such was the reasoning of a child.

_A smooth silver handle, creaking hinges._

The door opened smoothly, showing her what was inside. But it wasn't her living room, it was a labaratory. Lethal looking objects sat on metal tables, glistening in the dim light. She gulped, turning around.

_Slam!_

The door was shut, leaving the only light a cracked lightbulb, hanging over the head of a little boy. He turned around, but she couldn't see his face. It was shrouded in shadows.

_A small smile, a creepy laugh. The shuffling of feet._

He was walking toward her now, and she could still make out nothing. Not the color of his hair or his height, just the wide, white smile, and something glowing red in the dark. There was some sort of symbol, but she couldn't make it out. He raised his hand, and she saw a three pronged weapon siloheted against the light behind him.

_A swish, a slash. A bloodcurdling scream._

* * *

Tsunako shot up, gripping her pillow tightly and breathing deeply, tears running down her pale face.

"Another nightmare, huh."

She turned to face her door, spotting the imposing shadow of a tall man. She choked and sobbed, holding out her arms in a way reminicent to a baby.

"Reborn?"

He sighed and walked over, sitting on the edge of her bed. "you stupid girl," he murmered as he scooped her into his arms. "Mafia bosses don't have nightmares. Especially about death and gore."

She mumbled something incoherent into his pajamas.

He sighed, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I know. You don't want to be a boss." He ran his thin fingers through her hair and rubbed her back. "But you have no choice."

She was asleep now, still clutching the front of his nightshirt.

His eyes slid shut. "Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna. I'm not going anywhere. Not anytime soon."

* * *

If there was one thing for sure, Gokudera Hayato had suckish luck.

Not only had he set off the metal detector at the airport- even though he had_ no metal on him-_ but he was also about to miss his flight.

So he was taken to airport security, searched, and stripped of all of his dynamite. And money. They figured that he had stolen it. Probably because he looked like a thug.

He still had one secret weapon, though. A newly accquired one that probably wouldn't be all that effective.

"You know," he commented, examining his nails. "I wonder what Vongola Nono would think if he found out that you hassled one of his men?"

It was working. They had paled rapidly, trying to cover it by acting tough. "Yeah right. As if Nono would hire a pipsqueak like you."

He waved a hand dismissively. "Whatever. If you don't beleive me, look it up." He turned to them, a glint in his narrow green eyes. "The name's Hayato. As in 'The Smoking Bomb Hayato.'"

He lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply. "And if you still don't beleive me, you can go to Nono himself."

They shook their heads, sweat beading on their faces. "T-that's not necessary, Hayato-sama!"

He smirked arrogantly. It was kind of nice to be called that after all of these years. "Good. Now may I please board my flight?"

They all leapt to their feet shakily. "Y-yes, Hayato-sama!" Two of them grabbed his bag and two of them held open the doors for him.

His life was definitely picking up now. It was only a matter of time before someone knocked him back down again.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi stood on the roof, looking down at the people below him. He had an irrepressable urge to just run straight off the edge. To jump over that rusting fence into the unknown.

Depression was a bitch.

He din't even know why he was so depressed. He was captain of the baseball team, he had many friends and admirers. Fake friends and admirers. Except for Tsuna. Tsuna wasn't fake.

He sighed, looking off dramatically into the horizon like in a cheesy romantic movie. He smiled weakly at the thought.

Maybe he wasn't depressed. Maybe there was just something missing, something that he subconciously wanted, _needed. _

Oh well. He wasn't figuring that out anytime soon. And he could be wrong. He was no philosopher.

He turned around, his back to the fence, the unknown. Not yet, he thought, opening the door. Not yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I have brought to you... A new chapter! Yay!**

**Thank you for your continued support! This is progressing so slowly, I can't believe that you guys put up with me. **

**Anyways, updates will probably be a bit farther apart, since I'm really focusing on my schoolwork. And I'll be watching the series over again. I don't want to leave out anything important. And I don't know how to write fight scenes XD.**

**Thanks to Nezumi-chwan, xoverlover (sorry about that. I made sure to go fix that. Thanks!), CuteDork, , konan248, Kiyomi di Vongola, hitomi65, and catrinebatrine for reviewing. Sorry I didn't put this in earlier chapters! I forgot -_-**

**Anyways, R&R! It makes the authoress happy!**

**Now, on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuna tapped her pencil on the desk anxiously. She had a feeling, a little nagging voice in the back of her head, saying that something big was going to happen soon. She tried to ignore it, but it was pretty freaking hard to ignore a voice in her head. She wondered if she maybe was going a bit crazy. It certainly wouldn't surprise her if she was.

Plus, she was kind of freaking out over the dream she had last night. She always had that dream, but she had never gone through the door. She would always be stretching out her hand, fingers barely touching the doorknob, and then she would wake up.

That didn't happen this time.

Instead she saw some weird laboratory with some creepy little boy. She sincerely hoped that she wasn't turning into some sort of psychic. It would really suck to be killed by an eight year old.

She felt a hand touch hers and she jumped, fist swinging out and nearly taking off Yamamoto's head. He ducked under her small fist, grinning widely. "Are you okay Tsuna? You looked kind of nervous."

She deadpanned. She almost decapitated him and he said that she looked 'a little nervous'? She seriously worried about him sometimes.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Just had a bad dream."

His caught the attention of Kyoko. "What kind of bad dream, Tsuna-chan?"

She turned away. "It's nothing," she grumbled stubbornly, cheek resting on her hand. "I don't wanna talk about it."

They both opened their mouths to protest, but the teacher (thank you for once in your life, asshole) interrupted them with an obviously irritated cough. "Good morning, class! Allow me to introduce our new transfer student, Gokudera Hayato!"

* * *

Yamamoto studied the new transfer with interest. He was fairly tall (nowhere near his height, but he pretty much towered over everyone in the school, so that wasn't anything new), with longish grey hair and light greenish grey eyes. He was wearing a necklace (he saw Nezu-sensei eyeing it in disgust), and he wore a few thick, metal rings on his thin fingers. He was glaring at everyone, his heated gaze intimidating and cruel.

Yup. Definitely a delinquent.

He smiled anyways and greeted him along with the rest of the class. He heard a few girls whispering behind him.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute!"

"Totally! He looks like such a bad boy!"

"Let's start a fanclub!"

Yamamoto winced in sympathy. Poor guy. He looked over at Tsuna and Kyoko to see if they were joining in on the excited giggling and whispering. Kyoko was staring at him, a faint blush on her cheeks and a small smile on her lips. Tsuna stared out the window absently, twirling her pencil between her fingers.

"Um, Gokudera, your seat is back there..."

Yamamoto directed his attention to the transfer, who was stomping down their isle. He stopped next to Tsuna's desk, looking down at her menacingly. This caught her attention, and she looked up at him curiously. His foot suddenly shot out, hitting the leg of her chair and sending her toppling to the ground. He heard a surprised yelp and a thud, and he immediately shot out of his seat to help her up.

"Friend of your's, Tsuna?"

Her eyebrows were furrowed. "No! I've never seen him before in my life!" She glared at the boy, who was now sitting at his desk in the back of the room. "Bastard..."

Yamamoto sweat dropped. He felt himself once again sympathetic for the poor soul who pissed off his best friend. Tsuna was definitely not a person that you'd want to piss off. Ever.

Oh well. He'll get what's coming to him soon enough.

* * *

Gokudera was angry. Immensely so. Why would a top-notch hitman like Reborn ask him to challenge this girl? The girl that was the heir to the entire Vongola family? And say that he was fit to be the next boss instead of her?

He didn't want to be a boss! Ever! He just wanted to be a part of a family!

He trusted Reborn though. Reborn was smart and strong, and most of all, experienced and wise. He could ignore the fact that he was an adult. He didn't trust any adult, but Reborn... he couldn't help but trust Reborn.

So here he was, inexperienced Gokudera Hayato, standing behind the school building with a girl (a very important, very powerful, _very_ cute girl), fingering his dynamites and smoking a cigarette. He spewed out some shitty speech, throwing in a bunch of shit about how he should be the Tenth, and how she wasn't fit to be the boss of anything. Reborn stood next to her, expression unreadable. He topped off his little spiel by throwing a handful of bombs at her.

He had to applaud her on getting out of the way that fast. He didn't know many people that could.

"Shit! That was close!"

He growled, taking out more bombs. "Double Bomb!"

Her eyes widened in disbeleif. "You've got to be kidding me!" She dodged again, but she seemed to suddenly realize something. "Fuck! I forgot about the school! Kyoya will kill me if I ever damage the school!"

He decided to tune out her ranting. It was a bit uneccessary to voice whatever you were thinking.

She jumped from bomb to bomb, putting out the lit fuses one at a time. Again, he grudgingly admired her perserverance. Her hands were red and raw, burnt in places, but she didn't make a single sound, not a single tear rolled down her face. Eventually, she cried out in pain, cradling her hand in the other. There were still twelve bombs on the ground around her, but he didn't take any chances. "Double Bomb!" They seemed to fly toward her in slow motion.

"That's enough, Dame-Tsuna. Do it with your dying will!"

She fell backwards, the light leaving her soft brown eyes, head hitting the ground behind her with a thump. He stared disbeleivingly at Reborn and the girl, mouth gaping. Suddenly, her eyes shut, and when they opened again, they were glowing orange. She rose up, school uniform tearing off of her pale skin. A flame appeared on her forehead. He could see the intensity in her eyes as her head turned towards him, and he felt his stomach flutter uncomfortably, like he had just eaten a whole tray of his sister's cookies. "REBORN! PUT OUT THE DYNAMITE WITH MY DYING WILL!" She _leaped_ into the air, her fingers pinching the fuses of the airborn bombs, putting them out instantaneously. This called for desperate measures. "Triple Bomb!"

Things went wrong as soon as he lit his dynamites. He hadn't perfected this tequnique yet, and there were too many for him to hold in his hands. A few dropped to the ground at his feet, and he closed his eyes. _This is the end. _He grimaced. _Gokudera Hayato, killed by his own weapon. _

"REBORN! PUT OUT ALL THE DYNAMITE!"

She was suddenly _there, _putting out all of the bomb, even the ones he was holding. He stared at her, frozen with shock and embarrassment. She stood in front of him, breathing heavily, the flame fickering out. Her eyes were suddenly large and doe-like, and he stared at them for the longest time before he fell to his knees.

"!"

He knelt in front of her, hands reaching out and grasping hers. His eyes were lit with admiration. "Tenth! I am so sorry!"

"What?"

"I was sent here to test you. To see if you were fit to be the next boss of the Vongola Family." His eyes were practically _sparkling _by now, and his grip on her hand grew tighter. "And you were! I mean, are! You were too kind! How could you save my life? Me, an underling!"

She stared at him, utterly bewildered, but he plowed on. "I'll protect you, Tenth! I'll serve you forever as your right hand man! I'm sorry for all of the things I said! I never wanted to be the next boss! I'll do whatever you want to redeem myself!" He bowed, hitting his head against the concrete. "Please let me atone for my wrongdoings!"

Her mouth was gaping in shock. "Umm... I'm not going to be the boss, so... I don't really need a right hand man..."

His head shot up, and his eyes were blazing, his face cold and firm. "No! I could never accept that! No one is more worthy to be the Tenth than you are!"

"Well, there's one thing that you could do for me..."

"I'll do anything, Tenth!"

She blushed, awkwardly crossing her arms over her chest. "Could you maybe lend me your jacket...?"

* * *

"Just leave, you worthless piece of shit!"

"I'm not worthless! And you can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can! And yes you are! You're a waste of space, and you fail in all of your training!"

"Stop it!" Tears beaded in the corners of his eyes.

"You can't read or write, you eat all of our food, you do nothing, yet you claim that you're an assassin! You've never even killed anyone before!"

"Stop!" The tears were running down his face in earnest now.

"You wreck all of our inventions, you bother all the scientists, you bother_ everyone. _Even your mother and I are tired of you!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Shut up!" The man paused, an unreadable look on his face. "I'll tell you what. I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

The man nodded. "Yes. If you can find and kill_ this _man," he handed the child a folder. "Then you can come back to the Family. If you don't, then you can never come back here again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!"

"Very good. This man is in Japan right now, training a future boss. You'll have to get there by yourself though. And the weapons are all on you."

"Yes sir!"

"Get out of my sight. I don't want to see you until that man is dead."

The child left the room, gripping the folder tightly in his small hands. He wiped away the tears in his eyes, chanting under his breath. _"Hold... it... in..."_ He squinted, staring intently at the characters on the folder. He knew just enough Japanese to make it out. "Reborn, huh." He grinned widely. "The great Lambo-san will defeat you, Reborn! And then he will come home and eat all the Takoyaki he wants!"

* * *

**I have no idea. I'm sorry. My brain is messed up. **

**I am so glad to put that behind me. It was a pain in the ass to write this whole f*cking chapter. That stupid fight scene did _not _want to be written. Oh well. I tried my best.**

**I'm _so _glad that I _finally _managed to bring Gokudera in. He so did not want to come in, I swear.**

**Oh, and if you're wondering why Tsuna was cursing so much, I must honestly say that I don't know, other than that she hung out with Squalo and Xanxus when she was younger. So... yeah.**

**Yay! My first chapter with at least 2,000 words! I'm so irrationally happy right now. I'm just so glad that all of my chapters aren't so f*cking short.**

**R&R please! I need feedback! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. I'm on spring break now (yay!) so I had time to squeeze out this chapter.**

**Sorry to forlorn . solace. FFN was being crappy and didn't let me write your name because it had a dot in it -_-. Thanks for your reviews!**

**Thank you, Nekohana, I fixed this chapter for you, along with a few other typos that I spotted. Thanks :)**

**Now, to the story!**

* * *

It was a normal day in Namimori, Japan. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the air was warm and fresh. Small children played in the park, students and adults lounged around in their homes, watching T.V. or playing video games. A few planes were coming in on that fateful day, one of which was from Italy.

A tall, slim, gorgeous pink haired woman stepped off that specific plane, rolling a purple suitcase behind her. Her deep green eyes scanned her surroundings, and she smiled lightly when she saw nothing. Her expression hardened into a mask. "You won't get away from me this time." She walked forward, hailing a taxi outside.

Another person, a short, cow-suited little boy, ducked and weaved his way through the bags of the others on the flight. He giggled a bit to himself in anticipation as he exited the airport, tugging a small, but bulky bag behind him.

Yes, it was a perfectly normal day in Namimori, Japan.

* * *

_I am going insane. That is the only explanation._

Tsunako liked to think of herself as a pretty level-headed and, well, _sane _person. Yes, sometimes she blew up at people, but that was usually after provocation and some slight physical harm. She was no pushover. She _had _grown up in the Mafia. She thought before she did something, although sometimes her heart screwed with her, and complicated things, like what happened with Gokudera. She honestly wanted to smack him, but how could she after he had displayed such loyalty and affection like that?

Anyways, Tsuna believed that she wasn't crazy. But this, plus the dream about that creepy kid, made her think that maybe she wasn't as sane as she thought she was.

Honestly, you had to have a few screws loose if you were the only one that could see a five-year old with horns, an afro, and a cow-printed onesie.

Well, maybe Reborn saw him. If he did, he was doing a really good job of ignoring his heated threats.

"Die, Reborn!"

"To do this problem, you have to use this formula here, Dame-Tsuna."

The kid seemed enraged. "Don't ignore me!" He had somehow found a way to get_ inside their house. _"I'll kill you!"

He leaped forward, and Tsuna felt a combination of surprise and sympathy when Reborn's hand shot out and blocked the kid, sending him in the opposite direction. She winced when he hit the wall. It _cracked. _That _had _to have hurt.

"Reborn!"

"Remember this formula. It'll come up a lot in the future."

The kid had then shot up, wailing about how he had tripped, while he introduced himself. He was crying uncontrollably. Tsuna's heart went out to him. Reborn's punches _hurt. _

_Lambo, _as he had introduced himself as, got up immediately and tried to talk to Reborn again. Either this kid had a serious personality disorder, or he had a serious death wish. When Reborn ignored him once again, he pulled out a grenade from his afro (the fuck?) and threw it at the man. Reborn caught it and hurled it back at the boy, hitting him in the face and sending him flying out the window, into the trees, causing a huge explosion.

Tsuna gaped at Reborn, fury clear in her eyes. "What the hell, Reborn?! Don't you know him?!"

Reborn turned his head, tilting his fedora. "Nope. Never seen him before in my life."

She glared. "He said he was from the Bovino family. Do you know them?"

He smirked. "The Bovino family is considered small time by Mafia standards. I never associate with them."

She huffed, closing her eyes in agitation. "That doesn't mean that you can kill one of their children!"

He smirked, gazing out the window. "He's not dead. He'll be back soon enough."

* * *

Bianchi smiled to herself as the girl ran out of the house, holding two lunches, a piece of bread between her teeth. She was so adorable. It was a shame that she had to die. She had so much potential.

She hopped on her bike and glided down the street, skidding to a stop in front of the girl. She smiled sympathetically at the girl and grabbed a can of soda from the basket. "Here." She tossed it to the girl, turning around and leaving as soon as she had come.

"Aw, man, I dropped it."

It fell on the ground, the top popping open and spilling the orange liquid on the asphalt. Purple fumes drifted up, causing a bird to caw and fall to the ground. She heard the girl's high-pitched scream of surprise and she sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought, wasn't it? Now she knew that someone was out to kill her.

Oh well. At least it wouldn't be boring.

* * *

Yamamoto was confused. Well, that wasn't anything new, but this was different.

I mean, why would the new transfer be fawning over Tsuna all of a sudden?

He had waited for Tsuna at the door to the classroom. Just stood there, facing the door, with a small smile on his face. It was a bit creepy, but Yamamoto had long since learned that the people who hung out with Tsuna were _not_ normal, him included.

He was just walking back from Baseball practice when he saw the two of them talking by the door. He said something about Tsuna being the 'Tenth'. Then he remembered. Reborn always used to call her the Tenth whenever he spoke about the Mafia! So they were playing the Mafia game again! That game was always fun.

"Hey, are we playing the Mafia game again? Can I become part of your family?"

That seemed to set off Gokudera, who started yelling at him about 'right hand man' and 'the pride of the family' and a bunch of stuff that he wasn't really listening to."Oh, come on! Don't be such a downer! Let me join!" He started yelling louder, and Tsuna stepped in between them and tried to calm him down, saying stuff about how "I'm _not _the boss!" and "I don't need a right hand man!"

"You're in the way."

He turned to face Kurowaka Hana and Kyoko. "Good morning, Tsuna-chan, Takeshi-kun!"

"Good morning ladies!"

Hana turned to look at Tsuna. "So... is that your little brother or something?"

The three of them blinked in unison and looked down. There was a cute little... _something_ grabbing onto Tsuna's leg, tears streaming down it's face. It had a head of curly black hair, big, green eyes, and yellowish horns stuck to it's head.

"Lambo?!"

"What is that thing?"

"Aww, it's cute!"

Gokudera turned to stare at him as Tsuna tried to explain to the girls that "He's not my brother, I don't even know why he's here!" She knelt down to try and pry him off of her skin, but he whimpered and gripped onto her tightly.

Suddenly, whispers and murmurs drifted through the halways, and everyonr stepped to the side, revealing an impassive Hibari. Tsuna squeaked. "Kyoya! I'm sorry, I didn't even know he was here! I'll take him home right now!" She turned to run, but she paused at the last minute and scooped up the packed lunches. "Here's your Bento!" She dropped it in his hand and sprinted down the hall, Gokudera running behind her and a cow child gripping her leg.

"Well," Hibari's voice was slow and calm. "Are you all just going to stand there? Get to class."

His eyes glinted. "I'll bite you to death."

* * *

Lambo was upset. First, he had gotten lost following the girl that was with Reborn. Then, when he had gotten outside, Reborn came out too to tell the girl to go to class, and he had deflected all of Lambo's attacks!

Then, the silver-haired meanie threw a bunch of bombs at him. Those really hurt! He lied on the ground, twitching and sniffling.

_"If you ever need to get out of somewhere fast, or if you are ever too upset to cope with things, use this and it'll take you somewhere else."_

He remembered his father saying that a year ago when he had been given the weapon. He hopped up, still wailing at the top of his lungs. He reached into his afro, grabbing a large, purple cylinder, jumping into it and pulling the trigger. The thing went off, leaving behind a cloud of pink smoke, and the last thing he knew was utter darkness and a strange, unfamiliar sensation, like he was falling.

* * *

Lambo was in a meeting with Tsuna when it happened. To be honest, he had been expecting it for quite some time. Ever since he turned fifteen, actually. His five year old self was such a crybaby, it was embarrassing to remember.

It was good to see Tsuna so young again. Not like she was old or anything in his time, but she looked so _young_ now, still so small and skinny and cute, like a little baby rabbit, or a lamb.

Of course, Ahodera was there too, but they were together so often, it didn't even really matter.

"Hello there, young Vongola." Okay, it was a bit weird to call her that, but he didn't really want to confuse himself and others by calling her 'Tsuna-nee'. That would cause all kinds of problems, especially with that overprotective, hot tempered sidekick of hers. "It's me, Lambo the crybaby."

They all looked shocked (except for Reborn, the expressionless bastard), and Tsuna said "What? But he just-"

Reborn cut her off. "The ten year bazzoka. It was an invention made by the Bovino family, passed down for many generations." Lambo pitched in. "If shot with it, you trade places with your ten years older self. But only for five minutes."

He turned to Reborn, his head held high, an eye shut in boredom. "So yeah, it's me, Lambo, the one you used to always ignore." He opened the other eye to see his reaction more clearly.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He felt fury overcome his common sense. "Well, if you're just going to ignore me, I guess I'll just have to show you." He brought up his horns from where they had been hanging on his belt. "You'll see how strong I've gotten." The horns were on his head now, and he could feel the energy building up in him. The sky grew dark, and lightning flashed, thunder sounding in their ears. "Electric Coronatta!" The electricity was now visible, sparking on his skin. He ran forwards head bent, hornsfacing toward Reborn, energy sizzling on the ends.

There was a sudden pain on his head. He stopped. It was a cane. A green cane.

Leon.

How could he have been stopped by a _cane? _A _Leon _cane?

Damn, that hurt!

He sprang up, cradling the bloody lump on his head, and ran, off fo the school grounds, up the street, through the city, crying at the top of his lungs. He was ingulfed by pink smoke and suddenly, he was sitting in front of Tsuna again, still crying. She sighed. "How is it that you're always crying when you come back to me, huh?" She gave him a quick little hug and kissed the top of his head. "Now, let's get back to work."

He sighed. Oh well. At least he wasn't being beat up by Reborn.

* * *

Gokudera watched the Tenth carefully as she sat down, flinching slightly when she sighed heavily. "Well, that was certainly a busy morning." He sat down across from her, glaring at Yamamoto when he laughed happily. "Who said you can sit with us, Baseball idiot?"

"Come on, we're all friends, right? And plus, the roof is a nice place to eat lunch." He looked up. "The sky really is beautiful today, isn't it?"

The Tenth nodded. "It sure is." She licked her lips. "Now, let's eat!" She ripped open the top of her lunch, and she made a face. "What the fuck?"

Purple. Purple rice, purple meat, purple and green worms wiggling inside of it.

No. _No. _She couldn't be here. Not now. "This is..."

The door to the roof slammed open. "Hello, Hayato."

His stomach lurched. Her face. _Her face._ He connected that face with memories of pain and nautiousness. His knees grew weak, and his vision blurred. He clutched his stomach. "Aneki..." He collapsed, his face turning blue.

"Aneki... wait, you're Gokudera-kun's sister?"

He couldn't see what was happening, but she made a sort of affirmative sound. He cracked his eyes open, trying to take in what was going on around him. "Yes. But that's not why I'm here. Reborn!"

He heard a thump and saw his polished shoes hit the ground in front of him. "Bianchi."

Her hands clasped together. "Oh, Reborn! Please come back to Italy with me! You belong in the dangerous and exciting underworld, with me, doing jobs together, just like the good old days!"

He turned his head. "I can't. I have to train the Vongola Decima. You know that, Bianchi."

She nodded. "Yes! My dearest Reborn will never be free until the Decima is dead!"

"Huh?!"

She turned, stopping at the door and facing toward them again. "Oh, what a tragedy! You cannot come back to me until the Tenth is dead!" She closed her eyes wistfully. "I'll wait, Reborn. I'll wait until the Decima has been murde- I mean, until the Decima is dead. Then, I will come back for you, my love!" She turned, walking away and slamming the door behind her.

"Well, that was strange. Hey, Gokudera, you said she was your- Gokudera?"

"Gokudera-kun? Gokudera-kun?!"

And that was the last thing he heard before the world evaporated into blissful nothingness.

* * *

**And... done! I hoped you enjoyed today's enstallment! R&R, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, my dear readers! I have returned!**

**I am in such a good mood right now, it's not even funny. Two of my brothers and I all pitched in and bought a set of VONGOLA RINGS. SERIOUSLY. THEY JUST GOT HERE YESTERDAY. We split them up between ourselves, and we did rock paper scissors for the sky ring. It was awesome.**

**Thanks to Nekohana (I made sure to go fix that, Thank you!), Yuna's Reincarnation-1, and konan248 (OMG, I TOTALLY AGREE!) for reviewing.**

**I am most likely boring you, so I will continue with the story. Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

_"Gokudera-kun?'_

The voice was distorted, as if he was hearing it from underwater. He tried to open his eyes, but it felt like they were being weighed down by lead. Where was he? What happened?

"Gokudera-kun?"

The voice was clearer now, but it was still hard to recognise. That inflection, the accent, the tone, the softness, who was it?

"Gokudera-kun!"

_Tenth!_ Memories of what happened flooded his head. His eyes shot open.

He saw her put her hands over her heart. "Oh, thank God! I thought we almost lost you there!" She smiled warmly at him. Then, her face morphed into an expression of concern and puzzlement. "Are you okay, Gokudera? Why did you collapse back there? Did you eat something funny?"

He sighed, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "No... it was my sister." She looked shocked. "One day, when we were young and still lived in our castle ("Castle? You were rich, Gokudera-kun?"), my father, the Don of a small Family, put on a party for a few of his acquaintances. He wanted me to play the piano for them."

"You play the piano?"

"I used to. Anyways, my father wanted me to play for his guests, but I was too nervous to go onstage." He shuddered. "To calm my nerves, Bianchi made a batch of cookies for me."

"But didn't you know-"

"No. Not back then. We only discovered later that Bianchi had the talent to turn everything she touches into poison cooking. Since I didn't know, I ate the cookies. I immediately felt sick, but I got up there and played anyways. It was horrible, of course, but to please my father, all the guests applauded, saying that it was 'unique' and 'abstract'. From then on, I was forced to play at every gathering, and before every performance, I was forced to eat a batch of Bianchi's cookies." He closed his eyes. "The horror of it has stuck to me to this day, and now I can't look at Bianchi's face without remembering."

Tsuna grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun. That's terrible." Her fist clenched. "You can't even look at your own sister..."

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's fine. I'm used to it." He glanced at the clock. "Umm... don't you need to go to class?"

She jumped. "That's right! I've got Home Ec. right now!" She jumped up, sprinting for the door. She stopped in the door frame. "I'll come see you later, okay." Then she disappeared.

He smiled and sat back, thinking about his day. He frowned a bit when he remembered the cow child. His ten-year later self looked frighteningly familiar, but he couldn't remember who...

Oh well. It probably wasn't important anyways.

* * *

Bianchi watched as Tsunako finished her cake, giving the frosting a final little swirl. It looked amazing, and Bianchi was sure that it tasted equally delicious. She glanced into the other room, where the boys were gathered. Who would she give it to? She spotted the tall, black-haired boy who was sitting with her and Hayato earlier, laughing and talking with a group of boys. Yamamoto. They were friends, right?

The girls finished and came into the room with the boys. All of the girls looked ecstatic at the thought of giving their cake to a boy, but Tsuna looked bored, like she didn't want anything to do with any of them. Even though some of those boys were looking at her and her cake appreciatively. Hmm...

Bianchi slipped through the crowd, inching behind Tsuna and sliding her own plate into the girl's hand. She turned around as she felt the porcelain leaving her hands. "Bianchi?!" She looked down at the purple cake in her hands. It was letting off a foul aroma. "What?!"

Bianchi slithered out of sight. Tsuna could just barely hear her last words before she disappeared. "I believe that anyone would die for love. So eat it and die, Vongola Decima."

What?

Yamamoto walked up to her. "Hey, Tsuna, can I have some? It looks good!"

She jumped. "No!"

He blinked. "Okay then... I'll just have a bit of Kyoko's..."

Tsuna's head snapped up in horror. Kyoko's cake! She spun on her heels, head snapping toward Kyoko. Her cake was purple too! Bianchi!

"Dammit, what do I do!"

She heard Reborn's voice, and she turned to face out of the window. He was sitting on the roof of the next building over. "Protect your family, Tsuna! Do it with your dying will!"

She saw a flash of light, and felt a pressure on her forehead. She felt her body going limp, right on schedule. Her vision faded, and she fell on her back, landing with a dull thud. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Yamamoto raising the poison to his mouth. _No! I'm leaving this world... I... I could have saved him before I died, if I had only tried hard enough. I have to... I HAVE TO..._

A familiar heat sparked to life on her forehead, spreading throughout her body, and she blinked. When her eyes opened again, everything was tinted orange, as if the room was on fire. She focused on Yamamoto, who had stopped eating to look at her curiously. She growled, rising up, clothes tearing off of her, exposing her burning body to the cool air. "REBORN! EAT THE CAKE LIKE MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"

She felt another shot in the vicinity of her stomach, but she ignored it, sprinting toward Yamamoto. She snatched the pastry from his hand and downed it in one bite. She glanced around the room at her frightened (although she noticed that some of them had nosebleeds and some of them had out cameras, but she didn't quite understand why they had them, so she ignored it) peers. "EAT ALL OF THE CAKE!"

Everything after that was a blur.

She came into awareness after a few minutes, and she sat on the floor, blinking. She shivered at the loss of her clothes, but she figured that she could always get another set from her locker. She kept at least twenty in there, in case of things like _this. _

"Yay! Cake! Lambo-san wants cake!"

The cow child skipped into the classroom, and Tsuna smiled a bit. No matter how annoying he was, he was pretty damn cute. Her smile vanished when tears appeared in his eyes. "No more cake? No cake for Lambo-san?" He burst into tears. "Hold... it... in..." He wailed. "I can't!" And so, out came the purple bazooka, and the Adult Lambo appeared.

* * *

Gokudera sat up suddenly, his stomach protesting at the movement. "Now I remember! The stupid cow looks just like Bianchi's ex! Romeo!"

He collapsed back onto the bed. "Whatever. It doesn't really matter."

* * *

Bianchi ran down the halls, an angry scowl on her face. That little girl wasn't getting away from her that easily! Reborn was hers, and she was going back to Italy with him, the Decima in a body bag in between them.

She stopped short at the sight in the doorway. No... it couldn't be! She felt an embarrassed flush on her cheeks, remembering the times with him. The kissing, the traveling, the _amazing, _er, _experiences_... But... "Romeo! I thought you were dead!" She swooned on her feet. Now... now she had the opportunity to...

He blinked, light green eyes (how strange, they were a bit more blue the last time they saw each other, and the wrong eye was closed, but people change, so she thought nothing of it).

She launched forward, and she saw his arms outstretched, as if ready to catch her or steady her. "POISON COOKING!" Her poisonous double-layered cake smashed into his face.

He heard a noise of surprise and shock from the Decima. "Lambo!" That must have been his alias or something when he came here. "I hope you stay dead this time, bastard." She spit on the twitching body on the ground.

"I heard things ended badly between you and your ex, Bianchi."

She turned around. "Reborn!" He caught her in his arms. The fabric of his specially tailored suit felt so good against her skin. He leaned down. "How about we go to my house and get... _re-aqquainted."_

She squealed like a giddy schoolgirl and marched with him down the hallway. "Oh, and Dame-Tsuna," He called over his shoulder. "The technology in a few years should be able to heal him. Just don't bring the younger one home. I know how much you love strays."

And with that, they were gone.

* * *

Tsuna walked home with Gokudera and Yamamoto that afternoon, dragging her feet against the asphalt. "What a day..."

Neither of them heard her. They were too busy arguing behind her. And by arguing, she meant that Gokudera was shouting at Yamamoto while the latter laughed. She sighed, sincerely hoping that they would mellow out soon, or at least get somewhat used to each other.

"Guys, we're here."

They stopped in front of the gate, and Tsuna discreetly sent a glance to the chihuahua next door. Good, he was all locked up. They were safe. She heard Yamamoto giggling behind her. He knew of her regular checks. "Shut up, Yamamoto. You know how much I hate that stupid dog!"

"Yeah, yeah."

They climbed the stairs to her room, all of them thoroughly surprised to see Bianchi sitting at the table with Reborn, both of them calmly sipping coffee. "Hello, Dame-Tsuna."

"What are you both doing here? Why are you even in our house, Bianchi?"

Her eyes gleamed. "I'm here for love!"

"She's your new tutor."

"Reborn here can't do anything without me..."

"She's going to help you around the house as well."

"Reborn needs me, his love. I'm going to help you with Home Ec and Art." She winked. "And maybe I'll even help you with the..._ finer _parts of being a Mafia Donna. Every female Mafioso needs to be seductive and sexy to manipulate those pig-headed men." She clasped her hands together, eyes sparking. She suddenly saw the resemblance between her and her brother. "Oh, what a fine woman you'd be! If you lived that long..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

She eyed her warily. "Okay... I'm going to go downstairs and get started on dinner. Yamamoto, please help me carry Gokudera-kun to the couch."

"Sure thing, Tsuna!"

Tsuna grabbed his arms and Yamamoto grabbed his legs. Together, they carried the limp body to a safer area.

Bianchi smiled lightly. "She doesn't know it, does she? That she already has the skill to control people?"

Reborn shook his head. "Nope." He sipped his tea. "I wonder how long it takes for the idiot cow to come crawling back to her."

"I say an hour."

"Thirty minutes, tops."

They shook hands.

* * *

Lambo stood in front of the house. He heard laughing and yelling, he smelled cooking food. His stomach growled and he whimpered. He wanted to have some too!

The door squeaked open and suddenly he was looking straight into the girl from earlier's eyes. "Lambo?" She glanced around. "Where are you staying?"

He turned and pointed down the street. "There. Anywhere. Lambo-san is on an adventure!"

She smiled lightly, pity and understanding in her eyes. "Well, if you have nowhere to stay, you can come in and have dinner, then we can go exploring tomorrow." She knelt so that they were facing each other on eye level. "Would you like that, Lambo?"

He nodded enthusiastically and jumped into her arms. "Yes! Lambo-san will come inside and eat all of your food, pretty big sister!"

She blushed and hugged him back. "Thank you, Lambo. And you can call me Tsuna-nee."

"Okay, Tsuna-nee! Let's go have dinner!"

That night, there were three new faces at dinner. A cow child with an afro, a silver-haired bomber, and a purple-haired assassin wearing sunglasses.

No one noticed money changing hands under the table, and a man with a fedora smirking the whole time.

* * *

**Whew. I'm glad ****_that's _****done. Chapter nine and chapter ten were originally supposed to be one whole chapter, but it got ****_way _****too long. Hopefully I won't have to split each episode in two, but there is _way _too much stuff going on.**

**I personally _love _a brotherly/sisterly Tsuna, so exspect to see a lot of that. Also, Bianchi still has a sort of one-sided relationship with Reborn in this, mostly so that if I need to, I can still change this into R27. Reborn does sort of like her though, just not to the extent that Bianchi loves him. So, just to be clear, this fic will have a little bit of Reborn x Bianchi in it, but not so much that it would specifically be a Reborn x Bianchi fic. Just think of it as how it is in the anime/manga, except for that they are both adults. I'll leave what happened between them up to you ;). I hope that cleared things up a bit. **

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed! R&R please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, dearest readers! I'm back with a new chapter! Yay!**

**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in so long! I'm such a failure T-T. This chapter just didn't want to be written. MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**I just realised that I didn't put in a disclaimer for the last few chapters, so here it goes! **

**Disclaimer: The lone cloud does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! She only wishes.**

**Enjoy! R&R please!**

* * *

Tsuna's morning had started off rather badly. She had gotten up early so that she could shower before school, but Bianchi was already in there. She tried to go in the upstairs bathroom, but Lambo was in there, humming to himself and reading a book, if the rustling of pages was anything to go by. She went downstairs to make breakfast, but when she put her eggs and her roll down on the table, Reborn snatched them up and practically poured them into his mouth.

So, here she was. Walking down the street, stomach growling. She dragged her feet along the asphalt. Last night, she had barely gotten any sleep. Lambo had kept her up with complaints of being uncomfortable. Around two o' clock, she just gave up and let him sleep with her. She woke up with candy stuck to her pajamas, but hey, at least she finally got to go to sleep.

Anyways, as she was walking down the street, she came across a food stand. There was a man sitting behind it. He wore heavy, purple robes that completely covered his body and the lower part of his face. He was also wearing huge, round sunglasses that completely covered his eyes, and his bangs that feel over his sunglasses and the matching purple hat covered his head. She could see a thin, jet-black braid on his back, reaching down to his waist. Sitting on the stool in front of him was a little boy, wearing similar red robes (though not as thick), also with a braid, abiet a lot shorter, that stuck up from the top of his head.

She completely ignored the strange feeling that she got from these people. She figured that it was just her stomach acting weird. She heard the two converse a bit in Chinese and the robed man handed the little boy a folder.

The man saw her there and tilted his head questioningly. She shyly pointed to the buns that he was steaming. "Um, if it isn't too much trouble, can I have one of those?" She dug in her pockets. "I'm sure I have some Yen somewhere..."

He shook his head and held one out to her, wrapped in a fresh white napkin. "For free?" she asked. He nodded, and she smiled. She had a feeling that he smiled back. "Thank you, mister! Have a nice day!"

Meanwhile, a man in a suit and a yellow-rimmed fedora sat on top of a nearby roof, staring down at the scene below him. He gingerly rubbed the yellow pacifier hanging from a black ribbon around his neck. It was glowing, casting shadows on the street. "Why are you here, old friend?" He seemed to be talking to himself. He shrugged. "Oh well. I'll stay out of your business as long as you stay out of mine." He leaped to the next roof, heading back to a small, yellow house at the end of the street.

* * *

This was just not her day. Seriously, how did she get herself into this situation?

Oh yeah, that's right. She was a dumbass and taunted that god-forsaken rat dog with her amazing breakfast. Then, a bigger dog just had to come along and try to kill her. She ended up dropping the delicious bun on the ground. Go figure. Now, it was advancing on her, snapping it's teeth at her menacingly.

If she ever, somehow, had enough power to kill all the dogs on the planet, she would in a heartbeat. Those things were scary as hell.

Anyways, she was just seconds away from certain death. She closed her eyes and braced herself, trying (and failing) to keep calm. Then, her savior, her oh so wonderful savior, jumped in front of the dog. She recognised him as the kid from earlier. She was about to yell at the kid to get out of the way (yeah, she hated dogs, but she valued the life of a child a bit more, thank you very much), but he shouted something that she didn't quite hear and thrust out his fist. The dog, at least twice her size, was blown back by the sheer force of whatever the hell that kid had just done.

She looked at the little boy incredulously. How could a kid Lambo's age do something like that. She gasped internally. Was he an... alien?! No, that was stupid. Who believed in aliens anyways?

The boy turned around and bowed to her. He looked up, and his eyes suddenly narrowed in a slightly scary way as he looked her over. She decided to take this chance to leave. "Uh, thank you for your help. I, uh... well, bye!" And with that, she was off.

Once she was gone, the boy took out the folder that his master had given him. "Target found."

* * *

Gokudera was slightly worried. The Tenth had shown up today looking slightly nervous and upset. If the Tenth was nervous, something big must have happened. He decided to walk her to and from school every day, just as a precaution. What kind of right hand man would he be if the Tenth got attacked on the way to school?

He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but the baseball idiot beat him to it. "What's wrong, Tsuna?"

She scratched her head. "I... I don't really know? It's just... something really weird happened to me on my was to school."

He beat him to it this time. "What happened, Tenth?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Well, I was on my was to school, and I hadn't had any breakfast, so I stopped by a food stand to get something to eat. It was quite good actually, just a bit too much garlic for my tastes, but that's not the point. Anyways, after I got my bun, I started to walk to school and I was attacked- no Gokudera-kun, put away the dynamite- by a dog." She shuddered. "Hate those things. Anyways, the dog attacked me, but a kid jumped in the way."

"A kid?"

"Yeah, he looked about Lambo's age. So, this kid... did something to the dog. I really don't know what. It was like some sort of supernatural power."

Gokudera looked up, eyes serious. "What? What did he do?"

She thrust out her hands awkwardly. "Something like this? Then the dog completely lost control of its body and flew backwards!"

Yamamoto laughed. "That's really cool! I wish I could do something like that!"

Gokudera scowled and raised a fist at him. "Whoo asked for your opinion, baseball freak?" He turned to the Tenth. "Are you sure you saw it correctly? Are you absolutely positive that that is what happened?"

She nodded. "Yeah! It was actually kind of cool..."

He thought for a moment. Supernatural powers... lost control of its body... hmm... He stood up suddenly. "Well, I'm off, Tenth! I'll go see if I can find something!" He started to walk off.

"But Gokudera-kun! Class is about to start!"

He grinned at her. "The Tenth's problems are more important than class! And I already know most of that stuff anyways!" He turned to walk out of the door, bumping into the teacher on the way out. "G-Gokudera! Where are you going?"

He waved him off. "None of your business, old man."

The teacher turned a briliant shade of red. "Gokudera Hayato! You get back here now, before I call your parents!"

He snorted, mumbling softly. "Good luck."

* * *

Reborn was amused. Very much so. It was always so amusing to see his almost worthless student struggle with simple things, like take down a five-year old who was using garlic to control her brain. Hm. He just realized how strange that sounded. Whatever. He lived in a world where animals turned into guns, thirteen year old girls stripped when they were shot, and explosions barely hurt the average person.

Oh well. He had gotten used to it.

Anyways, his stupid little charge was currently spazzing out, her limbs flailing in random directions, face in an expression of utter confusion and surprise. He decided to end it, and he sent a bullet flying in her general direction.

It hit its intended target, and the rooftop was engulfed in a terrible odor. He saw Dame-Tsuna fall to the ground, pinching her nose. "Ugh! What is that?! It reeks!"

He jumped down, setting Leon back on his hat. No need to strain the poor, overworked shapeshifter. "It's the secret to I-Pin's technique. She's an assassin that specializes in Kempo. Her special attack uses the garlic stench from her Gyoza buns to paralyze the enemy. It penetrates their brains, making them go limp, giving the illusion of controlling the body."

She looked confused still. "So the controlling thingy was just garlic?" She sighed. "That's kinda lame, but sorta cool at the same time."

Reborn sent a sideways glance at I-Pin, who was blushing and sweating uncontrollably. "Oh, look. You've triggered the Pinzu Super Time Bomb."

"What?"

"The Pinzu Super Time Bomb, also known as the Maijong Mega Bomb. You see, I-Pin is a very bashful person, and when he reaches maximum embarrassment, he lets out all of the built up gases in his body at once, causing a huge explosions. Oh, and the numbers on his forehead count down, a time bomb. When there is just one symbol on her forehead, then she explodes."

Tsuna was gaping at him. "How big is the explosion?"

He shrugged. "Big enough to level an entire city block."

"WHAT?!"

Kyoko chose that exact moment to walk through the open doorway. "Hello, Tsuna-chan! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She smiled, looking from between her and I-Pin. "Oh, you're that kid that helped me with my money this morning." She turned to Tsuna. "I was going to the supermarket to buy something when I dropped my money all over the floor. This kind little kid helped me clean it up!" She cocked her head. "He made the strangest little face though, sort of like he was scowling. Oh-" I-Pin jumped onto her leg, gripping it tightly. "Are you okay?"

Well, this just got interesting. "I-Pin clings to people for reassurance during the countdown."

Her face deadpanned. "You've got to be kidding me."

She leaped forward, grabbing I-Pin and prying him off of Kyoko's leg. He latched onto her instead, grabbing her wrists with tiny hands. She panicked for a moment before forcing herself to think. If I-Pin was in the air, the explosion couldn't harm them, right? So she just needed to get him into the air and they'd all be fine. There was a tiny pinging sound and Tsuna looked at I-Pin curiously.

Eight.

"Hello, Tenth!" Gokudera strode onto the roof, hands in his pockets, smiling happily. Great! Gokudera could throw farther than her! "Gokudera-kun, throw this baby!" He blinked as the small child flew toward him. He caught it and barely even glancing to it, he threw it back. "Okay!"

Seven.

She screamed in frustration. "No, not to me!" She bounced I-Pin from hand to hand, watching as the marks on his forehead tciked down.

Six, five.

She was about to pass out from the stress when Yamamoto stepped onto the roof. "Hey, Tsuna!"

Four.

Of course! Yamamoto was on the baseball team! He could throw I-Pin really far!

Three.

"Yamamoto, catch!"

Two.

There was a hard glint in his light brown eyes, a sort of determination that she had seen only when he played baseball. He shouted as he caught the child like a ball and hurled it back at her. She barely had enough time to duck before the red-robed figure flew over her head. He kept on going, ferther and farther away from the school.

One.

There was a deafening boom, and a huge, red ball of flames erupted from the small body. It lasted about twelve seconds before the deadly inferno fizzled out, the sky seeming clearer than before.

Yamamoto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oops, I thought he was a baseball!"

Tsuna didn't know what to be concerned about the most. The kid that had just exploded, Yamamoto, who had just thrown an exploding kid without knowing that he was actually going to explode, that no one seemed to really care that Yamamoto had just thrown a baby, or that no one in the entire city had even glanced out of the window at the explosions, like there wasn't a giant inferno of infinite death hanging over the city like a huge sun.

Honestly, Namimori Japan was the weirdest place on the earth.

* * *

As it turns out, everything was just a huge misunderstanding. I-Pin was super nearsighted, and Tsuna looked absolutely _nothing _like her target. So, in the end, everything was just fucking dandy, like a five year old didn't just try to kill her with garlic mind control.

Anyways, she, being the idiot she was, invited I-Pin for dinner, along with Gokudera and Yamamoto. She supposed that she had a weakness for kids. Lambo fought with I-Pin, calling each other names, and eventually, I-Pin got so embarrassed that the time bomb activated. Lambo hit I-Pin with the ten-year bazooka, and ten years later I-Pin arrived.

It was then revealed that I-Pin was a she, and she was a delivery girl for a local ramen shop in the future, to save up for college. She had quit Kempo, and her master sealed up the time bomb with a key word, so that she didn't lose control and explode while she was studying.

As she left, Lambo confronted her, and she recognized him as the "Broccoli Monster", which just so happened to be the key word that her master had used to seal her ability.

There was a tremendous explosion, and Tsuna had to clean up the lawn. I-Pin decided to stay at her house (How could she say no? And plus, she sort of owed her for thinking that she was a boy for the entire time that they knew each other), and that night, when the house was quiet and calm, and her two new siblings were curled up against her, sleeping soundly, she thought that her life was absolutely perfect just the way it was.

* * *

A man in blue flannel pajamas sat on the couch, rubbing the yellow pacifier around his neck uneasily. Something big was coming, he just knew it. It had started with the unexpected arrival of all these mafioso.

He sighed, pulling out a phone form his pocket. He quickly typed in the number. It was time to call an old friend.

It took about five rings for him to answer. _"Reborn? What's going on? Isn't it like, midnight over there?"_

"Yes, but I need a favor. Come to Japan immediately."

There was a pause. _"I can't right now, Reborn. Maybe in a few days? I'm really busy-"_

"It's about the Vongola Principessa."

Another pause. _"That's what you've been doing over there all of this time?"_

"Yes."

_"How did you even find her? She's been missing for eight years! Everyone in the alliance thinks that she's dead!"_

"That's a story for another time. How fast can you get here?"

_"If it's for my little sister, I can be there tomorrow."_

He smirked. Even after all this time, he was ridiculously easy to manipulate. "Good. Bronco Dino." He hung up the phone before the other man could leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Sometimes it was a bit annoying to sleep with your eyes open all the time, but it was necessary if you were a hitman like him. He couldn't afford to slack off, ever.

He stood up ant started walking to his room. On the way, he cracked open Tsuna's door, gazing at the three figures on the bed. He smiled softly. She hadn't slept this good in years. Maybe those annoying children were good for something.

And maybe, he thought lying down on his soft mattress, she was good for something too.

* * *

**Oh my gosh. This was ridiculously hard to write, I swear. The plot bunnies attacked my brain, and I wrote down almost all of my ideas for all the chapters _after the daily life ark. _It was so frustrating to have to rewind so much.**

**Anyways, I'm going to be mixing up the order in which people are introduced. Dino is going next, of course, but Fuuta will still be last (Yes, I write his name with two u's, deal with it. I'm probably going to write Fran as Flan as well), because I just feel like it. After I introduce all the characters, I'll probably just have a few daily life chapters (basically just a fancy word for fillers XD) before I jump into the Kokuyo Ark.**

**Thanks to CuteDork (I'm so sorry, I LIED to you! I don't know how you could ever forgive me T-T) and pinkus-pyon for reviewing. R&R please! I wnat to know what you think!**

**P.S. I'm probably going to put most of my author's notes at the bottom now. I don't like to write a lot before the story, ya know?**

**Thanks for reading! See you again next time!"**


End file.
